goku and the sorcerers stone
by 61394
Summary: what if Goku was adopted by the potters what if voldemort didnt vanish that night laughs violence and saiyan induced mayhem await those who read DBZ/HP crossover with themes from naruto
1. Chapter 1

Goku and the Sorcerer's stone

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

Authors note everything is animated

Chapter 1

Privet drive was like every other street in the small town of Surrey with white picket fences freshly mowed lawns and a car in the garage everyone was living the American dream except for the part where they're British

But that night while everyone was asleep a man appeared in the middle of the street this man was Albus Dumbledore now if anyone was outside at three in the morning and saw this man they would have thought he was very strange he wore silver robes with moon and stars on them he had a long silver beard and a broken nose

From his pocket he pulled out his deluminator with a flick of a switch balls of light flew from the street lights and into the deluminator once the street became dark Dumbledore noticed a tabby cat staring at him from atop a mailbox

"Good evening professor McGonagall" said Dumbledore to the cat

The cat leaped from the mailbox transforming into a tall severe looking woman with her black hair in a tight bun

"Good evening professor Dumbledore" replied Professor McGonagall "are the rumors true"

"They are true" Dumbledore

"And Lily and James" Professor McGonagall asked

"If they are alive they should apparate here in 3 2 1"

As if on cue a woman with long red hair and green eyes apparated with a man with glasses and messy black hair in the woman's arms is a one year old baby with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead the three walked over to professor Dumbledore and McGonagall

"Thank goodness you three are alright but where's Goku" asked McGonagall

"We barely got away he nearly squished us" James said

"And what of Voldemort" Dumbledore asked

"Don't say the name Albus" McGonagall said "now come now Minerva fear of a name only increases fear of the object itself"

"I don't care what you call him I just want both of my sons Albus" said Lily as she collapsed onto the pavement never letting go of Harry

"Can't you fix that scar on his forehead Albus" Professor McGonagall asked "im afraid I cannot scars can be very useful though I have one on my left thigh that I use as a map of the London Underground"

James walked away from his wife and over to his former professors "I assume you have a plan for getting Goku out of Godrics Hollow" James asked "because if we lived and he died she will slaughter you where you stand"

"Tell your wife there's no for violence Hagrid will be here anytime now"

"Are you sure Albus that Hagrid can handle this kind of job" Professor McGonagall

"I would trust Hagrid with my life ah here he is now" as Dumbledore finished his sentence a flying motorcycle landed on privet drive driving the bike was a bearded giant carrying a crying baby with messy black hair and a monkey tail he was completely naked with odd black marks on his stomach

"Evening Professor Dumbledore did what you asked got him to this exact spot just like you asked" Dumbledore looked at the crying baby "Hagrid do you know what those marks are on Goku's stomach" he asked the giant man

"Not at all professor" said Hagrid as he gave the child to the old wizard looking closer the marks looked like a black spiral surrounded by a circle "Hagrid how did Goku acquire this mark"

"It happened while he was a giant monkey you know who blasted him with a hex as Goku blasted him with a giant Ki blast from his mouth I never saw anything with such power"

"Im sorry to interrupt but where are we supposed to live now" James asked after receiving a dirty look from his wife

"Not to worry that's been taken care of here are the keys to your house number five privet drive" Dumbledore answered giving him a key

Great lily potter thought to herself my sister her fat husband and that spoiled little brat are our neighbors well it could be worse so I should at least try to be nice

"Well everyone I think that's enough excitement for one night good night" Dumbledore said before handing the crying baby to James and returning the lights in the deluminator to their proper place before apparating away

Ten years later

Lily was in the kitchen staring at the cake baking in the oven her husband was at the table drinking a cup of coffee enjoying the silence of his kids asleep

"James how many times should I duplicate the you know what" his wife asked from the kitchen

"What's the you know what" James replied

"Keep this up James Potter and you won't get a slice of Goku's birthday cake" she heard a loud bang as she realized her mistake "damn it James you woke him up"

The eleven year old saiyan sped into the kitchen

(Sorry to interrupt no one in the wizard world knows what a saiyan is yet)

Once Goku got downstairs he could smell the chocolate cake in the oven he was wearing a black tee shirt and grey shorts his hair always looking like he just got out of bed and his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt

"Cake!" Goku said his mouth salivating even though no one actually knew when his birthday was they had let him pick the day but mom wasn't all that happy when he picked the same day as his cousin Dudley

"Hang on mister did you brush your teeth" asked Lily

"Yes mom"

"Wash your face"

"Yes mom"

"Wake up your brother and sister"

"No mom"

"Well go wake them up or no cake" his mother told him

With the threat of no cake on his shoulders he ran upstairs to wake up his siblings he went into the first room near the stairs to find his ten year old sister Ruby fast asleep in her bed her black hair hanging in her face

This was going to be fun

"Ruby wake up" he screamed in his sisters ear making her jump out of bed he knew she hated being woken up but it was either let her sleep or no cake

(This is Goku were talking about so it's obvious what he's going to pick)

"I hate it when you do that" Ruby mumbled wanting to go back to sleep but she knew that he would let hell freeze over before he went without cake on his birthday so that meant she had to be awake

"Come on Ruby it's a beautiful day you shouldn't be asleep"

"You're just waking me up because you want cake" said Ruby irritated at her adopted brothers monstrous appetite

Goku waited until his sister was out of bed and walking to the bathroom before going to the large room he shared with his brother Harry

Without warning he leaped onto his brother's bed bouncing up and down making him the world's most annoying alarm clock

Harry had been dreaming about his first year at Hogwarts when his monkey tailed brother woke him up there was only one reason Goku woke up either him or Ruby Harry woke up and reached for his glasses

"Do you have to do that every year?"

"Yeah pretty much come on I want cake and then we have to give our present to Dudley"

"Why does mum make us do it every year he probably throws it away after we leave"

Harry and Goku got out of bed and walked downstairs just as ruby got out of the bathroom wearing her usual outfit of jeans and a leather jacket over Beatles t shirt Ruby Potter was by all definition a tom boy she refused to wear any form of feminine clothing and despised the color pink

They three potter siblings walked into the kitchen and saw at Goku's seat five chocolate cakes in front of his spot and a gallon of milk the rest of the family was sharing one cake

"Food" faster than any one could blink Goku left his sibling's side and went to consuming his inhumanly large portion of food after five minutes the cakes were gone and he was chugging down the entire gallon of milk

"How long did it take him this year" Ruby asked

"6 minutes twelve seconds" said James answering his daughter

"I feel sorry for whoever marries him" Harry mumbled

Once everyone was done the three Potter kids had to go to Dudley's to give him his present which according to Ruby was just a dollar euro bill with a couple of zeroes after the one drawn in permanent marker Dudley was so dumb he wouldn't notice until he tried to buy something

With the present in Ruby's pocket they walked across the street to number 4 privet drive

Authors note first chapter done I hope you like it so far

Should the Dursleys like Goku leave a review with your awnser


	2. Chapter 2

Goku and the Sorcerer's stone

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

Authors note everything is animated

Chapter 2

The three Potters walked across the street to number four Privet Drive and were about to knock on the door when Harry turned to his brother

"Goku promise you won't attack Dudley again"

Flash back

Goku Ruby and Harry were sitting in the back of uncle Vernon's car with Dudley and one of his the kids in his gang for whatever reason Dudley had demanded that they come along with him on his birthday trip to the zoo

So that meant listening to uncle Vernon go on and on about whatever he felt like complaining about today while aunt Petunia sat in shot gun agreed with every word her husband said as if it were coming from the pope himself

His usual complaints included taxes politics and anything that wasn't his definition of normal which included three of the children in the back of his car

Today he was complaining about motorcycles

"Crazy hooligans thinking they own the road" Uncle Vernon grumbled as a motorcycle zoomed past him

Harry knew better than to say anything to his uncle so he kept his mouth shut

Twenty long minutes later they arrived at the zoo Dudley demanded to see all of the dangerous animals so they were dragged from the Lion to the Tiger and everything with fangs and claws until it was lunch time usually this meant Dudley would get a mountain of food but surprisingly uncle Vernon actually bought Goku a hot dog this didn't go unnoticed by Harry and Ruby

"Pinch me I must be dreaming they spent money on one of us"

"Do you want it Ruby" Goku asked offering his sister the hot dog

"Are you sure im not dreaming Goku isn't stuffing food in his face" said Harry

"No you're not dreaming every year these guys treat you like crap out of the toilet your my brother and sister and they can't buy me with a hot dog even though I'm really hungry"

"Goku eat the hot dog we have our own money" Ruby didn't even finish her sentence before the hot dog was gone

After lunch they went to the reptile house Harry was looking at a python "must be lonely in there isn't it"

To Harry's surprise the python nodded his head "can you understand me" once again the large snake nodded his head Harry looked to see what kind of snake it was

Brazilian tree boa

"Is it nice in Brazil?"

The snake pointed at the sign

Born in captivity

"That's too bad do you want to go to Brazil"

The snake nodded his head and for the second time today surprised Harry "move out of the way"

Harry than noticed the screaming as Dudley and his friend flew through the air into the boa's enclosure somehow the glass had vanished

The snake slithered out scaring causing most people to run away in fear

"Tell the Saiyan I owe him one Brazil here I come" the snake slithered out and through the panicking zoo

Saiyan what in bloody hell is a Saiyan Ruby and Goku came over along with a panicking Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia as if by magic the glass had reappeared the two boys panicked while the zookeeper on duty tried to calm down aunt petunia

"Ha serves them right for doing that with my sister"

Harry suddenly felt very sorry for any girl who tried to flirt with Ruby

End of flash back

"He started it by touching Ruby between her legs but I promise"

(For those who have never saw Goku as a kid he learned the difference between boys and girls by touching in between their legs Bulma would usually yell at him not to touch girls there I find it ironic he's punishing Dudley for doing it)

The door opened and Uncle Vernon opened the door when he saw Goku his face contorted into a mask of angry fury

"You have a lot of nerve coming to this house after what you did you monkey tailed freak"

Goku wasn't saying anything so Harry and Ruby stood in front of him

"Don't call my brother a freak he was only defending me after what your spoiled brat and his gross friend did to me"

"Don't you dare insult my son you two are the spawn of a unnatural freak and a good for nothing magician and him

even they aren't unnatural as him he should be locked up somewhere and dissected it would do the world a service if that scrawny messy haired piece of filth was buried in a ditch somewhere and his miserable carcass was left to rot because even the buzzards wouldn't touch it now get off of my property before I call animal control on that freak"

Ruby and Harry were about to leave when Goku stepped forward and with all of his power kicked the man's crotch watching him kneel over in pain before joining his siblings

(Those aren't my actual feelings for Goku I never did like Harry's uncle and he deserved to be castrated)

"That was bloody brilliant Goku" said Ruby "it's better than what I did to the little pervert

Huh she Dad hasn't trained her to use Ki yet so what did she do

Vernon Dursley managed to limp back into his home he was about to go lay down when he heard his wife's scream

The very fat man leaped up and ran to his sons room

"Petunia what's wrong?"

Vernon then saw his son and screamed in terror at the sight of the curly pink pig tail growing out of his sons butt

Back at the potter house James was laughing his head off while Lily looked at her son and daughter with her evil glare

"But mum you should have heard what that git said about Goku"

"I don't care what he said using magic against muggles is wrong do you really want to be as low as the Malfoys"

"I'm sorry mom if you want I'll go apologize"

"Unlike Goku I regret nothing" said Ruby

Lily looked at her two of her kids one had castrated her brother in law the other had made her nephew grow a pig tail

"I'll give you a warning this time but if you do anything like that again and you'll be in trouble young lady"

"But mum what about Goku"

"Unlike you he was willing to say sorry for what he did now all of you to your rooms now"

The three potters went up to their rooms

"Oh come on Lily you and I both know you were going to do worse to those gits"

"Your right James im not going to make them go if those bastards will say that to their faces I was going to go over there after hearing what they said through that invention Arthur gave us"

The next day while everyone was at breakfast an owl flew in through the window and landed on Goku's head

"Hi birdie please get off my head" said Goku

The owl then flew off of Goku's head and onto Harry's head before dropping an envelope into his oatmeal

Dear Mr. Potter you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry listed below are the supplies you will need for your first year

1 Hogwarts uniform

A pewter cauldron and potion making kit

Dragon skin gloves

1 telescope

Hogwarts book set year 1

Hogwarts martial arts GI

Students are also allowed to bring a cat rat toad or owl along with them

And as a reminder to your father first years are not allowed to bring brooms and Mr. Filch will search through your luggage during the welcome feast

Sincerely yours

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Harry had read the letter out loud and everyone was laughing at how Professor McGonagall had included a warning to James

"Have fun at Hogwarts Harry" Goku said he was happy for his brother that he got to go to Hogwarts it would get really lonely even more when Ruby went next year but he was going to be happy for his brother

Just then the front door burst open and a very large bearded man walked through

"Morning Potters" said Hagrid as he walked through the door carrying an object wrapped in a bundle and a flowery pink umbrella "sorry about the door"

"Alright Hagrid not that it isn't great to see you but why are you here" asked James

"Well to bring Goku his school supplies of course professor Dumbledore know he can't do magic but he wants Professor Son to train him"

"Yahoo I get to go to Hogwarts"

Goku went straight for the package in Hagrid's hand opening it up to reveal an orange GI with a Kanji for turtle in a circle on the back and over the heart it came with a blue belt and a tail hole in the package was also a book

"Uh why is there a book in here"

"Well for the governors to agree you have to take defense against the dark arts class"

Oh no Harry thought the minute Goku enters the class they'll know he doesn't know how to read or write please Goku for once don't open your big mouth

"Well if you don't got any more questions lets go to Diagon alley"

"Yes" both Harry and Goku said since they have never been to Diagon alley before

"Hold on a second" said Lily interrupting their good mood "Hagrid promise nothing bad will happen"

"Yeh have my word Lily come on boys lets go"

The two new first years left the house and a feeling of dread descended on their mother as she knew something was going to happen

Harry and Goku were riding in the subway with Hagrid all the muggles were staring because they never saw anyone so enormous they got off of the train and walked up some stairs to the leaky cauldron

Inside well let's just say it looked and smelled a lot better outside the bartender a bald toothless man saw Hagrid and gave him a toothless grin

"Hagrid good to see you do you want the usual"

"Not today Tom I'm on Hogwarts business and have to help Harry get his supplies for school"

"Bloody hell it's harry potter"

Everyone swarmed around Harry like moths to a flame they all wanted to shake his hand ask for his autograph

"All right back off yeh bunch of harpies"

The crowd of witches and wizards dispersed and Hagrid Goku and Harry walked through the bar and out to a brick wall Hagrid uses his umbrella to tap a few of the bricks a panel in the wall opens up

"Welcome to Diagon alley"

They walk into a shopping center for everything a wizard would need but Goku wasn't paying attention to the stores but a building with delicious smells

Oh no thought Harry as he saw the sign outside the door

Bartie's American wizard BBQ

All you can eat buffet

Hagrid saw Goku drooling and handed him some money "go ahead Goku eat till yer little belly is full" Goku was gone before Hagrid could finish his sentence

While Goku was gone Hagrid and Harry went to a bookstore to buy Harry's books then they went to get his potion making kit cauldron and telescope

"Harry can ye handle getting the rest of the things on yer list I need to pick something up for Professor Dumbledore"

Harry nodded his head as Hagrid walked over to a large marble building

Harry walked to a clothing store where an old woman was making measurements around a pale skinned boy with blonde hair and an arrogant look on his face

"So the great harry potter has come to Hogwarts I'm Draco Malfoy"

"I know who you are and being the son of racist gits doesn't impress me"

"You know I could help you once we get to Hogwarts"

"How by getting everyone to hate me"

"no by showing you who to avoid like all of the mud bloods and this charity case my father told me about can't even use magic but he gets private lessons from professor Son because he's an alien"

"What do you mean an alien?"

Malfoy stepped off the platform he was standing on as he was handed his school robes and an emerald green GI and a silver belt

"My father told me that he landed in a round ship on the Quidditch pitch during a match as a baby professor Dumbledore gave him to some mud blood to raise he's supposed to have spiky black hair and a monkey tail"

A monkey tail Harry could only think of one person with a monkey tail and that was Goku so who that snake was talking about could it have been Goku and why did he call him a Saiyan what was that anyway

Malfoy walked out "wizards like us should let a freak like him into our school am I right"

Harry acting on a impulse of anger punched Malfoy through the wall next to the door if Goku had done it the little git would have gone through the wall but Harry knew enough about Ki to knock him out

(I've always wanted to do that to that pompous little jerk but since he's fiction this is good enough)

Harry walked out with his robes and GI twenty minutes later the woman had even let him have it for free because she wasn't a fan of the Malfoys Harry was about to go to Olivanders wand shop when he heard screaming coming from the BBQ place Goku was at he ran over to find Goku being chased out by a large man with a wand in one hand and a meat cleaver in another

"Come back here again and you'll be on the menu"

"Goku do you have to get yourself kicked out of every restaurant you go to"

"I don't get why he got mad at me it's all you can eat in there"

"They mean by normal peoples standards not yours come on how about we go get my wand"

"Ok"

Goku and Harry walked to Olivanders wand shop which was filled with high shelves and an old man sitting behind a counter

"Ah hello Mr. Potter let's get you measured for a wand"

The man began measuring Harry's hand with a magic tape measure that wrapped around his wrist and took various measurements he then got down several boxes

"Here let's try this twelve inches elm dragon heartstring"

Harry was given a wand when he waved it the wand made a fart noise

"No that's not the right fit how about this ten inches oak and unicorn hair"

The old man took the first wand and gave him a second wand instead of a fart noise it made a few exploding sparks

"No that's not right either this may seem like an odd combination but eleven inches holly and phoenix feather"

When the wand was placed in Harry's hand it began glowing in a golden light

"Interesting very interesting"

"I didn't see anything the wand works for Harry what's the big deal"

"you see every Unicorn hair Phoenix feather and Dragon heartstring I use comes from a different creature except for the wand in your hand I was able to get two feathers from the same phoenix the other wand I sold to was to a dark wizard one who even today is feared and hated the wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter and it seems you are chosen for great things"

Authors note I'll end the chapter here don't worry I'm not forgetting this story


	3. Chapter 3

Goku and the Sorcerer's stone

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

Authors note everything is animated

Chapter 3

The potter family was walking through Kings Cross station Harry pushing a trolley with his trunk and new owl Hedwig while Goku simply wore his turtle school GI

"Don't you think it's a little disgusting to wear the same thing for a year" asked Ruby

"You wear the same jacket every day"

"That's different I wear different clothes under it" Ruby said "I swear Goku most of the time you're a pain"

Harry was getting really irritated with the argument and was thankful to see the entrance to platform nine and three quarters where a group of red haired people were standing judging from the owl cage and the trunks with the Hogwarts crest on the side they definitely weren't muggles

"Why is there a wall blocking the entrance do I need to smash it" asked the saiyan

"No Goku sweetie no need to smash the barrier you just walk through it" said Lily answering her son before he destroyed the barrier

The Weasly family was about to walk through the barrier to the Hogwarts Express when Molly Weasly noticed her old classmates from Hogwarts and their family

"Nice to see again Molly" said Lily

"It's been to long old friend so this is the family"

"Yes my son Harry my daughter Ruby and my adopted son Goku"

"A pleasure to meet you all let's finish this conversation on the platform"

When no one was looking the two families passed through the barrier and onto a platform where a crimson red steam engine was waiting

"Now I want no trouble from you two" said Mrs. Weasly looking at two fifteen year old boys who had red hair like all of the Weasly kids

"Trouble us we won't get into any trouble right Fred" said the twin on the left

"Honestly mum do you really have so little faith in us" said the twin on the right

"I've gotten more letters from Hogwarts from you two then all of my children put together why can't you be more like Percy"

The tallest of the Weasly kids had a look on his face similar to Malfoys but less arrogant he was already wearing his Hogwarts uniform minus the robes and had a badge with a lion pinned to his chest

"Because he's a git" answered Fred

"No he's not a git he's more of a snobby know it all" said George

"Better a snobby know it all then a delinquent who would blow up a toilet" said Percy

"Blow up a toilet great idea Percy" said George

Percy was angry at himself for giving the idea but then noticed a boy he was about the size of a house elf with spiky black hair eyes the color of ebony and white skin he was wearing an orange martial arts GI with the kanji for turtle in a circle over his heart and a brown furry belt

"Why don't you have any of your school supplies aren't you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I'm going but I'm not a wizard Professor Dumbledore made some kind of deal that I could get fighting lessons from someone named Professor Son in exchange I have to take defense of the dark arts class" Goku said with a big smile on his face

"That was the most intelligent thing I've ever heard him say" said Ruby as Harry was too surprised to even agree with his younger sister

Just then the train blew its whistle

"No time for good byes everyone on the train and Goku Harry don't do anything your father would do" said Lily

Goku and Harry nodded their heads as they ran with the other Weasley's to get on the train they made it just in time Goku lifted Harrys trunk with his tail and placed it on the train just as it began moving

In the parking lot of Kings Cross station James and Lily were talking to Mrs. Weasly while Ruby and Ginny

(Im not going to describe her see the movie or read the book)

Were waiting for their parents to be done talking

"So which house do you think you'll be in next year" Ruby asked

"I'll probably be in Gryffindor" said Ginny "what about you"

"Anywhere but Slytherin but you won't find me in a skirt" Ruby replied

"I didn't think so you seem like a tom boy can I ask you a question"

"Sure"

"Does your brother have a girlfriend" asked Ginny

"You have a crush on Goku oh that's disgusting" said Ruby

"No not Goku I meant Harry" said Ginny

"Ok he's skinny has untidy black hair and average KI and magic abilities the only attractive quality is that he's famous for beating Voldemort and punching Malfoy he needs a girlfriend"

"What about Goku" asked Ginny?

"You know he's an alien right" asked Ruby

"Rita Skeeter wrote about it called Dumbledore a nincompoop for letting Goku into Hogwarts" Ginny replied

"Exactly when he's older girls will line up to try and date him just to say they dated an alien" said Ruby

"He'll find someone who doesn't care that he's not human" said Ginny

(All right enough girl talk mostly because I can't think of anything else to write for it)

Meanwhile on the Hogwarts Express Goku was running through the train in mad pursuit of a chocolate frog his new friend Ron had told him not to even bother with trying to catch it but it looked good so he wanted it he was so occupied with chasing the milk chocolate amphibian he didn't notice when he bumped into a girl

Hermione Granger was helping a boy named Neville find his lost toad when she bumped into a boy with black spiky hair wearing an orange martial arts uniform from her reading she recognized it as a turtle school uniform he also had a brown furry belt and looked to be about as tall as her stomach

"Im sorry are you alright" asked Goku

Goku looked at the girl he had accidentally knocked over she looked his age with brown hair in her hand were a bunch of books and the delicious chocolate frog taunting him on top of her hair

"You have a chocolate frog on your head" said Goku laughing

"What get it off" Hermione shrieked

Goku grabbed the chocolate frog off her head before it could hop off before placing it in his mouth

"Did you really just eat that" asked Hermione

"Uh huh I've been chasing it all over the train I think I made a bunch of seventh years really pissed at me when I charged into their compartment"

"I'm Hermione"

"Nice to meet you my name's Goku"

"Your Goku I was just reading about you being the first alien trained by Professor Son"

"That's me but what's an alien"

Hermione showed a copy of the daily prophet the front page was dominated by a picture of a baby Goku in a saiyan space pod crying

"You're an alien Goku you were born on another planet and came here as a baby does that answer your question"

"Yeah so are you muggle born you smell like the dentist"

"Yes I'm muggle born is that a bad thing"

"No I'm afraid of shots"

Hermione was laughing with Goku all the way to the compartment where Harry and Ron were sitting they had finished off the rest of the candy

"Sorry mate but you took too long" Ron said before burping his breath smelled like licorice and chocolate

Hermione sat in compartment with them for the rest of the ride talking to Goku about famous martial artists the strongest under the heavens tournament in Japan and she showed Goku a picture of an old man doing the Kamehameha

"so this is Hogwarts" said Goku as he got off the train and onto the station all of the first years were walking over to Hagrid Goku was about to when an old man in Chinese style clothes walked up to him

"Hello I am Professor Son and you must be Goku your shorter than I thought you'd be"

"You're older than I'd thought you'd be"

"Oh so the little monkey has James mouth does he well here is your first exercise follow the upperclassmen to the path they will be getting into carriages that will take them to the school you run as fast as you can to the castle and make it before the sorting is done do you understand"

"Yes sir" said Goku

Goku followed the upperclassmen to a line of carriages pulled by black skeletal horses began running as fast as he could up the path after a few minutes he could see the large castle and smell the food

"FOOD!" Goku screamed as he began running faster bursting through the door literally sending wood splinters in every direction before running into Professor McGonagall

"Based on the uniform I will assume you are Gohan's student please enter the great hall and sit anywhere you wish" said Professor McGonagall "and please don't break another door"

Goku apologized and walked into the great hall filled with students he went over and sat at the Gryffindor table next to the Weasly twins and a girl with blue hair

"Look Fred it's the monkey who made Percy pissed" said George

"Why yes Fred I do believe it is" said Fred

"You know my name's Goku right"

"We know" said Fred

"We mess with everyone" said George

"You get used to them after a while" said the blue haired girl "my names Bulma are you joining Gryffindor"

"I'm not a wizard so I don't think I can" said Goku

Just then the other first years walked in and the sorting happened everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered when Harry was sorted into Gryffindor

"We got Potter we got Potter" the Weasly twins shouted

After the cheering had died down Professor Dumbledore stood up

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts now there are a few things that need to be discussed first off the corridor on the third floor is forbidden to all who do not wish to die a painful death also Professor Son later in the year will be taking two students to the Tenkaiichi Budokai tournament later this year so try your best in his class now on with the feast"

At every table every kind of food appeared

"FOOD!" Goku dived into the buffet eating everything he could get his fingers on and stuffing it into his mouth

"Bloody hell" said Ron as he looked at Goku eat ten times his weight in food

"You get used to it after a while" said Harry "just pray he doesn't sit here every day"

Professor Quirell was an average wizard before being asked to teach at Hogwarts he had thought it to be a good idea to take a research trip to Albania until he met a certain wizard

"Activate the seal" said a hissing voice in his mind

"As you wish master Akiron"

Goku was about to grab a turkey leg when he felt a burning pain coming from his gut he fell back holding on to his stomach as the seal on his stomach glowed bright red as a voice screamed in his head over and over

"Damn you Freiza" was the last thing Goku heard before passing out

"Goku" Harry rushed over to his adopted brother the seal on his stomach was glowing and his face contorted in pain

"Perfect the potter brat is in range of the seal activate it for him as well" the hissing voice commanded in professor Quirell's mind

"As you wish master Akiron"

As suddenly as it had attacked Goku Harry felt a burning pain in the scar on his forehead and he collapsed by now a crowd had gathered around them the teachers came over and dispersed the crowd

"All students to their common rooms now" said professor Dumbledore as he levitated the two boys out of the great hall and to the hospital wing

In the hospital wing both Goku and Harry were laying in hospital beds Goku's shirt was off while Professor Son and Professor Snape examined the seal

"Well Gohan Severus what do you make of it"

"Well Albus this is a highly complicated restriction seal it is designed to restrict physical and magical capabilities I would have to say based on the time it would have taken to create a seal this complex I would say it was made before hand and for another target most likely you Albus also do to the restrictive magic in the seal his body will cease growing"

"Thank you Gohan Severus do you know what is going on in his mind"

"Unfortunately I do he is reliving his last moments he saw his father alive in those last moments the Saiyan known as Bardock attacked a tyrant called Freiza who with a KI blast created with a finger destroyed him and his home planet"

"Saiyan Severus"

"I can explain Dumbledore" said a voice that everyone in the room heard

"Ah Kami a pleasure to hear from you again"

From the Lookout the wrinkled green Namekian speaks to Dumbledore

"I have spoken with King Kai Dumbledore the Saiyans were a warrior race who lived for battle and combat they can be identified by their humanlike appearance and monkey tail a few other characteristics you should know their power increases from surviving near death experiences and when a Saiyan is put into a moment of extreme anger a transformation can be released"

"A transformation what does this transformation look like"

"The Saiyan will gain an increase in muscle size his hair will lengthen and stand up going from black to gold but the most startling transformation is in the personality in a transformed state a saiyan will not show mercy to an enemy going from kind to heartless in a seconds"

"Thank you for the information Kami" said professor Dumbledore

"not a problem old friend but I should warn you Gohan is correct about the seal but according to King Kai the seal will only affect his growth his KI abilities will not go undamaged"

Professor Dumbledore looked at the young Saiyan it seemed that the pain from Goku's seal and Harry's scar had ceased

"Severus Gohan keep an eye on Quirell"


	4. Chapter 4

Goku and the Sorcerer's stone

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

Authors note everything is animated

Chapter 4

Goku woke up in what smelled like a hospital which was Goku's signal to make a break for the door and run before they brought out the needles

"Good morning"

Goku looked to see professor Dumbledore standing by his bed

"Professor get me out of here before they bring out the needles"

Albus Dumbledore had seen many things in his life but the young Saiyan in front of him possibly the last member of a race who lived for the thrill of battle afraid of a muggle medical practice made him chuckle

"No need to be afraid there are no needles within miles of the place"

Hearing this Goku visibly relaxed "well that's a relief needles would have been worse than that nightmare I had"

"Would this nightmare involve a man known as Bardock dying at the hands of a being called Freiza"

"How did you know that" Goku asked as he remembered the nightmare

**Flashback **

Deep in the outer reaches of space above a purple planet a battle was occurring a multitude of beings wearing the same armor were being slaughtered by a single man he was a tall man with well-defined muscles and had a healthy tan wearing green armor and a blood stained bandana under his spiky black hair a scar on his left cheek a souvenir from his first mission his fists soaked in a rainbow of blood from the enemies he had slaughtered

"Freiza show yourself"

From a large spaceship a little alien man flew out he was relatively small wearing a purple chest plate his face had an expression of arrogance that far exceeded the Malfoys standing to his left was a fat looking pink man who looked like a sea urchin and to his right was a handsome blue man with long green hair in a braid

"So you survived Planet Meat Bardock" Freiza said in a surprisingly feminine voice

"Why Freiza we've worked together for fifteen years why did you betray us?"

"Show some respect you filthy Saiyan" the pink man yelled

"Now now Dodoria the stupid monkey asked an honest question 300 years ago my grandfather was a powerful space pirate who laid the foundations of my empire he was going to conquer this god forsaken planet for the medicine its people had but a Saiyan for whatever reason was on the planet and killed the men he sent so he came to conquer the planet personally and faced this Saiyan in combat at first it seemed he would of won but somehow attacking a native child angered the Saiyan he kept shouting if only then if only then and a transformation occurred his hair went from black to blonde and he blasted my grandfather off of the planet before he died he warned his men of the super saiyan and to prevent another super saiyan and to avenge my grandfather Chilled you and your people will die"

"It ends here Freiza my fates planet Vegeta my new son Kakarot's and yes even your fate will be decided with this"

Bardock formed an energy blast in his hand and fired which Freiza easily deflected

"That was pathetic Bardock I expected more from the warrior who conquered Planet Kanassa so easily"

With his finger Freiza created an energy blast that expanded to the size of the sun as it hit Bardock

"Damn you Freiza" he shouted as the super nova blasted him before continuing its path through the men Bardock had not slaughtered and into the planet watching it explode

Just then the blue alien noticed a Saiyan space pod outside of the blast zone

"Sir a Saiyan is trying to escape shall I destroy him"

Dodoria activated his scouter seeing the Saiyan was an infant with a power level of 1

"Don't bother Zarbon it's just a low class infant he'll be dead the minute he's outside the pod"

**End of Flashback**

"I am sorry Goku but what you saw was a memory not a dream"

"So I'm"

"You are a Saiyan and possibly the last member of your race"

For a minute Goku looked depressed at seeing the death of his biological father but than his stomach rumbled

"Goku if you wish to have breakfast before training May I recommend sitting at a table besides Gryffindor as you devoured most of the food"

Goku gave a big smile before running as fast as he could into the great hall finding an open place across from Draco Malfoy

"Get off our table you filthy monkey"

Goku felt anger at those words close to the same ones used against his father before he died

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me you filthy monkey go sit with your worthless friend and his weasel"

Malfoy would have said more if Goku's hands weren't on his neck

"Insult anyone I care about again and it'll be the last mistake you will ever make"

Goku left the table and marched out of the great hall to meet Professor Son

Professor Son was waiting for Goku on a marble arena with a box

"Ah Goku ready to begin your training"

"Yes sir"

"Excellent first put this on" Professor Son than pulled out a Goku sized turtle shell and handed it to Goku

Goku confused by the strange request put the turtle shell on his back

"Now for your first exercise you will deliver milk to every house in Hogsmeade"

"Milk" Goku asked

"Yes milk the little Saiyan will put milk bottles on every the door of every house in Hogsmeade and just so you don't walk I borrowed a surprise from Hagrid"


	5. Chapter 5

Goku and the Sorcerer's stone

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

Authors note everything is animated

Chapter 5

The surprise Gohan had borrowed from Hagrid were hunter wasps which look like normal wasps but have a terrible temper and will follow you everywhere and that's what they did for twenty whole minutes after Goku had finished delivering milk

Harry and Ron were late as the two friends ran into Professor McGonagall's class they were relieved that professor McGonagall wasn't in the room just the rest of the class and a cat on the desk

"We got lucky could you imagine what McGonagall would do to us if we were late" said Harry

The cat glared at Harry before leaping off the desk turning into Professor McGonagall

"That was bloody wicked" said Ron

"Thank you mister Weasly perhaps I should transfigure one of you into a pocket watch so that you'll be on time"

"We got lost professor" said Harry leaving out the part where they tried to get in to the forbidden corridor before Filch chased them with a broom

"Than a map" suddenly Professor McGonagall heard a buzzing noise coming from outside her classroom "do you hear a buzzing noise"

The two boys nodded their heads just then Goku burst into the classroom running at full speed the hunter wasps still chasing him Goku blasted a few of them with a Ki blast but the swarm still hounded him

Hunter wasps I swear Gohan is almost as bad as Hagrid as she raised her left hand

"Roar of the lion" a beam of red Ki blasted from her hand and incinerated the swarm of annoying bugs

"Goku please tell Gohan that if his training sessions disrupt my class again I will kick his ass back to Japan"

"Yes mam" Goku said quickly before running out

The next morning Goku was eating breakfast with the Gryffindor's again talking to Hermione who was telling him about all the classes she was taking when the owls that delivered the mail flew in through the window the owls than flew to who they had mail for

A tawny owl dropped a copy of the Daily Prophet Goku picked it up

"Hermione what does this say"

"Goku you don't know how to read" Hermione asked Goku gave her his trademark smile "nope mom tried to teach me but I was always more interested in fighting"

"Well here's what it says"

**Extraterrestrial assaults pure blood **

**By Rita Skeeter **

**Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for nearly two decades has been under the thumb of Albus Dumbledore the supposed wizard who discovered the twelve uses for dragon's blood and who hasn't heard of the legendary duel between Dumbledore and Gilbert Grindelwald in 1945 but in this reporter's opinion has become a senile old fool who was a force to be reckoned with during the 1900s **

**In the year of 1990 during a Quidditch match an alien infant had landed obviously there were many suggestions on what to do with it **

**One was for it to be experimented on others said to simply exterminate it but did the minister listen to Lucius Malfoy of course not instead he had listened to Dumbledore's advice he then gave the baby to be raised by James Potter and his Muggle born bride Lily Potter **

**It seems that the notorious prankster that had terrorized Hogwarts during his time there has trained the simple minded creature to assault the progeny of our pure blood community shortly after the school year began the alien named Goku by Dumbledore sat at the Slytherin table uninvited when Draco Malfoy asked him to leave Goku grabbed him by the neck threatened to kill him and stormed out of the great hall **

"**I knew that thing should have been killed but did anyone listen to me" Lucius Malfoy tells me "if that thing isn't removed by the time this interview is published I will go to Hogwarts myself and drag it out" **

"Goku this is bad"

"It's no big deal I mean what can he do" said Goku giving her his trademark smile while in the headmasters office he could sense a lot of angry energy

in Dumbledore's office the teachers were arguing with a tall man with long blonde hair and an angry expression

"I've told you Lucius leave the castle now"

"You don't tell me what to do Dumbledore now give me the freak this instant" Lucius said to Dumbledore

"I have a way to settle this" said Goku

Everyone turned around to see Goku walk into the office

"And what could such a primitive creature propose" Lucius asks and insults at the same time

Goku smiled

"Simple Malfoy a fight you and me no magic if I win I stay at Hogwarts if you win you can kill me in any way you want even Avada Kedavra"

Dumbledore looked at the Saiyan and questioned the sanity of the race

"Goku do you realize what you are saying" asked Dumbledore

"I'll be fine I'll be waiting on the training field Malfoy"

Goku walks out of the office

"Well Dumbledore it seems I get my way after all" said Lucius as he walked out of the office

Word of the fight spread like wildfire the Weasly brothers had started collecting bets and Draco was bragging how his father would finish the match in seconds classes were canceled so that everyone could watch the fight

Goku was standing facing Lucius

"Well monkey shall we get this over with" Lucius asks Goku as he drops into a fighting stance

Goku said nothing and made no move towards Malfoy

What is he doing he's not even taking up a battle stance Lucius thought before he charged Goku smirked before he vanished only

Dumbledore chuckled "quite impressive I can only name five people I've ever met who know to suppress their energy now Goku is among those five"

Gohan nodded in agreement "very true headmaster if he already can perform such a high technique than there is nothing I can truly teach him"

Lucius was looking through the arena in a mad fury "coward show yourself"

"Up here Malfoy" Goku said as he was flying in midair he smirked before descending in front of Malfoy

"You've lost this battle" Goku said

"Has your tiny brain stopped working you haven't even thrown a single blow"

Goku said nothing he simply vanished appearing behind Malfoy in midair kicking him across the arena

"I could tell from your last attack you make too many movements" Goku said before landing onto the training field again "surrender now it will be less humiliating"

This can't be happening I can't lose and I won't "Crucio"

Goku's body felt like a thousand burning needles were being put into his body over and over again he could barely stand up

"We had a deal you coward no magic" said Goku the pain was increasing as he was brought down to one knee

"Why should I keep an agreement with such a filthy creature you are nothing just a piece of filth lower than any mud blood now it is time to end this" Lucius wand appeared in his hand "Legitimens"

Goku's felt him probe his mind making him relive the encounter with Freiza over and over again "time to die stupid monkey"

Lucius said that just as Freiza said the words blended together until all he heard was stupid monkey over and over

"Haaaaaaa" Goku broke through the curses holding him down his body surrounded in a golden aura his hair spiked up going from ebony to gold his eyes going from black to teal and full of hatred Goku had become a super Saiyan

"Lucius Malfoy you are a coward who breaks an agreement with a child just to win and since you are trying to kill me how about I repay the favor"

Goku crouched down his hands going to his sides

(It's coming the all-time best move in dbz history)

"Kame" said Goku

Everyone who knew anything about martial arts widened at the attack he was about to perform

"Hame" blue energy formed in his hand everyone braced themselves for the power about to be unleashed

"Ha" Goku fired the Kamehameha enveloping Lucius when the blast cleared a huge chunk of the arena was gone and Lucius Malfoy was barely alive the left side of his body covered in serious burns his wand a pile of ash next to the stump that was formerly his left hand

Goku stared at the damage he had caused before falling to the ground unconscious his hair returning to its normal color

Draco Malfoy was shocked there was no way he was going to let that monkey get away with this he ran onto the arena with his fists raised above his head ready to crush his neck when Harry Ron and Hermione ran in front of him shielding Goku's collapsed form

"Get out of my way the freak needs to die for what he did to my father"

The golden trio made no attempt to move

Draco simply charged at them "I said to get out of the way you freak huggers" he threw a punch which was caught by Goku who had transformed back to super saiyan

Goku said nothing as he threw Malfoy over to professor Snape

"He better be punished Severus" Goku warned

Goku walked off the arena to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Son his hair turned back to normal and he looked like he was going to puke

Later in Dumbledore's office Goku had just heard Professor Dumbledore's new offer

"well Goku do you accept the offer"

Goku thought about it

"yep"

Authors note hello hope you enjoyed the first fight of the series way more where that came from


	6. Chapter 6

Goku and the Sorcerer's stone

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

Authors note everything is animated

Chapter 6

For the next two days everyone was talking about the fight and Harry was asked hundreds of questions about Goku everything from asking if he was looking for students to if he was single

What was worse were the rumors that were spreading like wildfire in every class some thought he was a prince sent from his planet to find an exotic bride others were his planet was destroyed by a meteor and he was the last of his race

(The second one wasn't all that original but I can't really think of any thing else)

On Friday Harry and Ron were sick of all the rumors

"This is getting ridiculous Ron it's worse than the stuff about me and Voldemort"

Ron involuntarily flinched at hearing the name of Brittan's most evil wizard

"Sorry" Harry weakly apologized even though he didn't live with the Dursleys Harry could only imagine what kind of hell that would be his parents had never mentioned his encounter with Voldemort as a baby

"It's alright what classes do we have today" asked Ron

As the Hogwarts is a magical building so the stairs were constantly moving which made getting to classes difficult especially if you ran into Peeves the little immortal floating man who would send you on wild goose chase

The classes themselves proved there was more to magic than holding a wand and saying some funny words three times a week the Gryffindor's worked in a greenhouse behind the school with the Hufflepuffs learning about all kinds of magical plants from a plump old woman named Professor Sprout and Wednesdays were Transfiguration and Astronomy on Thursdays they had charms class and Defense against the Dark arts which were a joke

The classroom smelled like garlic which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he met in Romania and was afraid it would come attack him one of these days

His turban he had told them he got from an African prince as a thank you for getting rid of a zombie but no one believed this story when Seamus Finnigan had asked how he got rid of the zombie he fainted

But anyway on with what they have on Friday

"Double Potions with the Slytherin's" Harry answered

"Were doomed Fred and George told me he always favors the Slytherin's" Ron groaned

(Before Harry and Ron's first potion class let's see what Goku's doing)

Goku was sitting on the floor in the room of requirement concentrating on the power that flowed within him with every breath his hair changed from black to gold

Goku was so focused on his meditation that he didn't notice the two energy signatures that came in

Percy Weasly was impressed during the fight with Malfoy he seemed to have no control over his actions but now he was repeatedly transforming at will

"Not bad kid" said Bulma

Goku opened his eyes to see Bulma and Percy standing next to him

"Hi Bulma hi Boring guy what are you doing here" asks Goku

"Hey Goku professor Dumbledore said you were here he wanted us to see if you were in control of your transformation"

"Wait a minute why did he send two prefects"

The two older students looked at each other before pulling out their wands

"Sorry about this Goku" said Bulma "I'm not he called me boring guy" said Percy

(Time for potions class)

Harry was completely creeped out by the dungeon he was sitting in and even more so by the greasy haired long nosed black cloak wearing man that was Severus Snape

"Sit down wands away no talking" Snape said as he glared at the Gryffindor's like they were evil incarnate

Everyone followed his instructions

"I don't expect that most of you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape said glaring at Harry who was writing down what he said

"It seems famous Harry Potter is beyond my teachings" the Slytherin's started to laugh

"Tell me Mr. Potter where could I find a bezoar" Hermione raised her hand high in the air trying to get Snape's attention

"I don't know sir but Hermione knows" said Harry

"One hundred points from Gryffindor"

"What for" Harry asked

"For being the son of a witch who could easily have my job if she wanted it and still be as stupid as a troll" Snape said

(Back to Goku)

Goku was flying through the halls with Bulma and Percy running behind him casting stunners and full body binds trying to hit him

Gotta hide gotta hide where can I hide"

Goku was somewhere in the basement of the castle where there were stacks of barrels large enough for Hagrid to stand in comfortably he broke through a barrel and into a round room made of compacted earth with yellow furniture

"Wow there's a lot of yellow in here gotta hide gotta hide" he then noticed the empty fireplace an idea came to Goku as he flew into the fireplace just as Bulma and Percy ran into the Hufflepuff common room

"Huh so this is the badgers den" said Bulma

"I can't sense him"

The two prefects might have given up if they hadn't heard a loud bang

"Ow why is there a ceiling in a fireplace" Goku screamed

A grate fell down through the chimney and made a clang in the Hufflepuff common room

"We have to get up there" said Percy

"Right now were below ravenclaw tower by the time we get up there he'll be long gone good thing I had a backup plan if he ditched us"

Goku was flying against the ceiling now being blasted at by the ravenclaw prefects

"Why are there so many people trying to make me learn how to read" said Goku

The two prefects seeing they can't hit the Saiyan with their spells put their hands together sticking up their middle and index finger

"Wyvern cyclone" said the two prefects as a large blue cyclone surged through the hands Goku barley dodges the attack and flies outside

The two prefects would have followed with the soaring eagle technique

(Which is the ravenclaw version of the flying technique)

When a ripped pair of orange pants came flying through the window

"Come on Penelope we have to go after him"

"No way Oliver I'm not chasing a half-naked kid through the air" said Penelope

Meanwhile at the same time on the Quidditch pitch it was the first years flying lesson Neville Longbottom had broken his wrist and the hawk like flying instructor Madam Hooch was examining it after he had fallen off his broom

"I don't want to see anyone in the air or you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quidditch"

Madam Hooch than left with the boy taking him to the infirmary

"Longbottom is pathetic can't even stay on his broom" said a gloating Malfoy

"Shut up Malfoy" said Pravati Patil

Malfoy was about to say a comment about Pravati when he noticed Neville's rememball that he had gotten this morning he went over and picked it up

"Look Longbottom dropped his stupid toy"

"Give it here Malfoy" said Harry

"Or what Potter your pet freak isn't around and I'm not afraid of you Weasly or the monkey's mud blood girlfriend"

Hermione looked like she was going to explode at the girlfriend comment "I am not Goku's girlfriend you slimy arrogant brat"

"How dare you even talk to me you filthy little mud blood pure bloods are the only thing that should walk in this school well Longbottom so pathetic it's hard to believe he's a pure blood so I'm going to leave this in a tree somewhere"

Malfoy got onto his broom and flew into the air Harry got onto his broom and flew after him

"Give it back Malfoy" Harry demanded

"Or what Potter"

Harry noticed who was behind the arrogant pure blood and smiled

"What's so funny I'll just curse you off your broom less filth for the school to clean up"

"What was that you were saying Malfoy" said Goku

Malfoy slowly turned around to see an angry Goku floating in midair without pants on it would have been funny if he didn't look like he would kill you without a second thought

"I can't stand people like you Malfoy arrogant trash who think the ground they walk on should be worshipped like they were a god on earth makes me sick now get on the ground now before I decide to beat you up along with expelling you"

The look on Malloy's face was made Goku wish he had a camera

"You filthy monkey you can't expel me do you know who I am"

"Sure I do you're the son of the asshole I beat up and whatever pure blood concubine you came out of and for the record as the newly appointed head of security I can expel anyone who is racially intolerant or a threat to the student body in general now get on the ground now" Goku transformed into a super saiyan when he said now Goku could smell something foul coming from Malloy's pants so he pissed himself he was scared at first than angry

"Go fetch the stupid ball monkey" he then threw the rememball Harry acting on an instinct zoomed after the ball diving through the air catching it just as it reaches the ground

Harry landed right in front of Professor McGonagall

"Professor I can explain" Harry said

"No need Mr. Potter you are not in the same boat as Mr. Malfoy" she than looked up to see in Goku without pants "good lord Goku was avoiding reading lessons really worth the loss of your pants"

Goku looked down as if he just realized he was half naked "yes yes it was" said a smiling Goku

Professor McGonagall sighed in disbelief "how you are from a warrior race is beyond me" Professor McGonagall raised her wand at Goku "stanp egnaro" the air changed form becoming orange pants around Goku

This led to many moans from the female population of the flying class which went unnoticed by Goku as he forcefully made Malfoy descend

"Professor you can't expel me and keep the monkey look at him he'll have a harem in less than two years"

"Why would I steal people's hair" Goku asked

Everyone who knew what a harem was slapped their foreheads

"Professor McGonagall I'm going to take Malfoy to Professor Dumbledore oh and congratulations Harry" said Goku before dragging away Malfoy who was cursing Goku with words so foul they made Goku wonder what kind of parents speak that way around an eleven year old

(In Professor Dumbledore's office)

Goku was standing with an arm on Malfoys shoulder in case he tried running

"Draco Malfoy it gives me no pleasure to say this but you are expelled from Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry you have twenty four hours to pack your things before the train will come to take you home do you have any last words before your wand is snapped"

Malfoy looked at Goku with pure hatred "go to hell monkey"

Professor Dumbledore sighed he had hoped that Draco would be different than his parents but it apparently wasn't meant to be

"Goku proceed with snapping the wand" Goku nodded and snapped the wand in two and then burning the pieces with his KI

Malfoy left before he could be embarrassed anymore when the door shut behind him Goku smiled at the elderly headmaster

"You were testing me weren't you old man" Goku asked with a smile

"Indeed I wanted to see your level of control in a chaotic situation I was worried you might transform when panicked you didn't and may continue your post as head of security although I have one condition"

With his wand he conjured a sleeveless blue GI yellow pants a white belt white shin guards and pink wrist bands

"Please wear these if something happens to the outfit you are currently wearing no one needs to see you naked"

At the same time in professor McGonagall's office Harry was being complimented by Professor McGonagall to Oliver Wood captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team

"The boy dove fifty feet and pulled up at the last second catching a rememball I haven't seen someone with such talent since his father Potter was that your first time on a broomstick"

Harry nodded

"Even more amazing Potter welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch team"

Authors note hello loyal readers don't think I forgot about Goku because I didn't


	7. Chapter 7

Goku and the Sorcerer's stone

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

Authors note everything is animated

Chapter 7

Goku was sitting in his office a small round room with a view of the Quidditch pitch Goku had discovered the hard way what a howler was he had received a hundred of them all from pure bloods yelling at him about expelling Malfoy fifty of them from some old bat named Dolores Umbridge

"I swear if I get another howler I'm going to explode" said Goku as he rubbed his temples the young Saiyan thought of taking a nap until the Halloween feast when Hermione came in

"Hey Hermione what's up"

"Goku do you know why there's a giant dog in the forbidden corridor"

Flashback

Goku had come with professor Dumbledore to his office after he defeated Lucius Malfoy Goku was curious of all the magical instruments and the fiery red bird but his body was still in pain from the cruciatus curse and whatever energy left in his body had abandoned him as he sat down across from the old wizard

"Thank you" says Goku

"For what my young friend"

"For keeping that bastard away from me as a baby"

"You do not have to thank me but now Goku on to the current state of things it seems James taught you highly advanced techniques combined with your super Saiyan transformation you have surpassed Son Gohan"

The meaning behind Dumbledore's words sank in "so I have to leave"

"Not exactly you are probably aware of the seal on your stomach and the intense pain it caused you earlier in the year" Goku nodded "you see the wizard who put that mark on you is after an object that I placed in the school called the sorcerer's stone I would like you to help in guarding it do you accept my offer"

"I accept"

End of flashback

"Hermione can I borrow your wand"

Hermione confused by the statement gave him her wand "thank you could you stick out your hand" Hermione obliged Goku then cut his palm and with her wand and then did the same to Hermione's then he put his still bleeding hand on top of Hermione's he then gave Hermione back her wand

"Thank you for doing what I asked as a friend I beg you don't go through that door again"

"Alright if you say so" Hermione then left Goku's office

"I should probably add Harry and Ron to the blood seal too" Goku yawned "oh well I'll do it later" he then pulled out the pillow he got from the Hufflepuff common room and fell asleep

The great hall was decorated for the Halloween feast with hundreds of floating jack o lanterns singing this is Halloween (the opening song from the nightmare before Christmas) with a swarm of live bats flying around

The tables were covered to the brim in sweets with everyone either eating or watching in awe at Goku filling his mouth with food

"Good lord Goku must you really eat like that" said McGonagall

"I'm a Saiyan we need to eat to keep up our strength" said Goku before eating his twelfth plate of food "anyone see Quirell"

As if on cue professor Quirell came running in screaming "tr tr troll in the dungeon" the man then fainted like a little girl

"Prefects escort the students to the dormitories teachers follow me" the teachers with their wands out followed Professor Dumbledore to the dungeon Goku was about to follow when he felt a dark energy heading towards the third floor Goku then flew to find out what it was

At the same time Harry and Ron had sneaked off to find Hermione they to warn her about the troll

"Holy cow what's that smell" said Ron

"It smells like a hobo with rotten teeth driving a garbage truck in Atlantic City" said Harry he then covered his nose in a failing effort to block the terrible odor

They then saw the troll walking down the hallway its massive grey body its unusually tiny head and the intimidating club it was dragging behind it

It walked into a door with the key in the lock Harry then slammed the door shut and Ron locked the door the two then high fived their feeling of victory destroyed when they heard a girl screaming

"Hermione" they both said as they unlocked the door and rushed in the troll had Hermione cornered and was going to use its club to squish her like a bug (eww) when Harry somehow managed to collect red KI in his hand

"Roar of the lion"

He then fired the blast at the Troll against a human and average martial artist that would have caused a lot of pain but the troll barley felt it still on an adrenaline high Harry leaped onto the trolls back and stuck his wand up its fat ugly nose which made the troll drop his club

Ron then came up with an idea "winggardium leviosa" the trolls club then flew high into the air and started pounding the troll on the head until it fell to the ground Harry then pulled his wand out of the trolls nose

"Yuck troll boogers" he then tried to clean up the wand with the trolls pants

"Nice attack Harry you've been practicing" the three first years turned to see a bloody Goku smiling at his adopted brother "you better get out of here before the other teachers show up"

"Goku it was my fault I tried to fight the troll and I lost if it wasn't for Harry and Ron I'd be dead"

The three boys were in shock Hermione was lying to a member of the Hogwarts staff

"five points from Gryffindor you can subtract it from the fifty I'm giving Harry and Ron for bravery and dumb luck" Goku smiled even beaten and bloody his smile still brought confidence to people "get out of here before the other teachers show up"

The three kids nodded when they were gone Goku began limping to the infirmary

Well played Voldemort using the troll and that thing I fought as a distraction to try and get the stone but it won't work not while I'm still standing


	8. Chapter 8

Goku and the Sorcerer's stone

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

Authors note everything is animated

Chapter 8

Hermione Granger was in the library (as usual) looking through books to explain why Goku had mixed their blood Hermione was about if she didn't find anything on the next page when the young witch hit the jack pot

**The use of Blood Seals **

**A blood seal is the ultimate defense for a valuable item and requires advanced skill in magic to create the seal the maker will mix the ink with the blood of someone who will protect the seal this person can pass freely through this person if he or she chooses can add others to the seal by mixing their blood with their own this can be done up to four times after the creation of the seal **

"So that's why Goku is head of security" Hermione said as she went to the great hall where obviously she found Goku stuffing his face at the staff table she walked over to him just as he stuffed an entire ham into his mouth

"Um Goku can we talk"

"Sure Hermione I was just having a small breakfast before the Quidditch match"

If that's what he considers small then I'm next in line for the throne Hermione thought to herself as she walked out of the great hall with Goku "why did you add me to the blood seal"

Goku instead of denying it like she thought he would he laughed "Damn it I warned Dumbledore you would figure it out you are probably the smartest girl in the whole castle" yes McGonagall and Flitwick owe me a hundred galleons each thank you Hermione

"Wait a minute if there's a blood seal protecting who knows what why is there a giant dog in the third floor corridor"

"You're a smart girl you'll probably figure it out in no time" said Goku as he smiled like an idiot "well don't wanna miss the match later Hermione" Goku then ran off towards the Quidditch pitch

Every seat in the Quidditch pitch was filled with the news of a new Gryffindor seeker Gryffindor Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were hoping to see Slytherin finally lose a match which hasn't happened since Charlie Weasly graduated Hogwarts alumni's were also in the stadium like their student counterparts hoping to see Slytherin get its ass kicked

"Go Gryffindor" yelled James from his seat

"James the match hasn't started yet" said Lily

"I know Lily but I haven't seen those green wearing spoiled brats lose in years"

Ruby was sitting between her parents rolling her eyes not really paying to their argument when suddenly she heard the laughing of her older brother behind her her parents also stopped their argument when they heard the laughing Saiyan

"The pregame entertainment is interesting"

"Goku shouldn't you be guarding the stone" asked Ruby

Goku was not surprised his younger sister knew about the stone "You know you shouldn't be looking through other peoples mail Ruby" said Goku "but since you know about the stone you know what I'm going to ask"

"Yeah I know after the match" said Ruby nonchalantly

Ten minutes later the players marched onto the field Gryffindor in bright red and Slytherin in green followed by Madam Hooch carrying the box that contained the balls for the game

"Captains shake hands" Oliver wood shook hands with Marcus Flint who looked like he was part troll before the players got onto their brooms and flew into their positions

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen I am Lee Jordan and welcome to the first match Gryffindor vs. Slytherin I will be your mostly impartial commentator now let the match begin"

Madam Hooch opened the box and the bludgers and golden snitch flew on to the field Madam Hooch then picked up the quaffle and threw it into the air

Harry flew high into the air watching the match below listening to the commentary as he kept an eye out for the snitch

(The match is the same and I'm just lazy)

Harry noticed a flash of gold and dove after it

"And Potter has spotted the snitch" Lee Jordan shouted "for a first year the kid can really handle a broomstick" as Harry twisted and dived following the snitch with the Slytherin seeker not far behind when Harry thought of something he saw Goku do once

Goku could sense Harry's Ki spike "this is going to be good" and Goku's prediction was right as Harry flared his Ki increasing the brooms speed from the stands he looked like a red blur that caught a golden dot Harry was now a few feet above the ground and looked like he was going to hurl

"The snitch disappeared and the Gryffindor seeker looks like he's going to hurl" "Jordon comment on the match" Professor McGonagall lectured

Harry spit out the snitch in his hands it was the second worst tasting thing he ever had in his mouth only topped by Ruby's attempt at cooking

"Potter caught the snitch it was unorthodox but he caught it Gryffindor wins" said Lee Jordon with everyone (minus Slytherin) cheering like banshees

Harry was about to get off his broom when it suddenly floated a hundred feet in the air and started trying to throw him off with Harry holding on for dear life

"What the heck this isn't part of the match" said Goku as he flew into the air to save his adopted brother when he got close to Harry he was knocked by an invisible barrier

Ron and Hermione watched as the Saiyan pounded with all his might at the barrier but it wouldn't break that's when Hermione noticed Snape mumbling under his breath

"It's Snape we have to stop him" said Hermione as fast as she could without drawing attention she ran to the other side of the pitch to the teachers section

"Incendio" from her wand a jet of flame surged onto Snape's robes setting them on fire and causing effective chaos through the teacher section

(JK Rowling made Hermione very good with fire)

Harry was about to fall off when he regained control of his broom

"Goku the barrier wasn't under me you could have went that way"

"Excuse me for a minute" Goku flew over to a goal post and repeatedly banged his head against mumbling stupid over and over

Later in Goku's office Goku was enjoying his midday nap besides the crazy barrier problem and the Quidditch pitch needs a goal post repaired (one guess which one) what else could possibly go wrong then the golden trio showed up

"Goku what is Nicholas Flamel hiding in the castle" Hermione said

"How do you know about Nicholas Flamel"

"Hagrid" they said at once "he's not very good with secrets" said Ron adding in his two cents

"ok fine it's the sorcerers" Goku was interrupted by two very angry looking people storming into his office one was a man in a suit wearing a lime green bowler hat the other was a woman who can be described as a toad that was crammed into an old lady's sweater

"Guys you're going to have to leave"

While Hermione was confused Harry and Ron knew exactly who that was and dragged Hermione out of the line of fire between the minister and his evil toad lady

(Sorry it took so long to update be ready for the Tenkaiichi Budokai and Norbert

BYE)


	9. Chapter 9

Goku and the Sorcerer's stone

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

Authors note everything is animated

Chapter 9

"Minister to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure" said a sarcastic Goku

"You know very well why we're here creature" said Umbridge

"You it's not that hard to figure out from the fifty howlers you sent Draco Malfoy broke a requirement set upon him by a professor of Hogwarts stole the property of another student insulted other students based on their blood purity and threatened to severely injure another student why the minister himself came along with you I have no idea so come on toad woman hit me with your best shot because I can hit back a thousand times harder"

Umbridge twisted her wrist and her wand appeared in her hand while Goku aimed a KI blast at her head

"Now surely we can come to some sort of agreement that would be beneficial to both sides" said Cornelius while he wasn't the greatest politician in magical government he wasn't the worst either

"I won't attack if the toad in the sweater lowers her wand" said Goku his eyes never leaving Umbridge

"Very well minister I will cooperate with the creature" said Umbridge as she lowered her wand for now she thought as Goku lowered his hand as the KI blast faded away

"Now Goku is there any way that you would allow Mr. Malfoy back into school"

"I can think of one I'd have to talk to professor Dumbledore first but I have no doubt he'll agree to what I have in mind"

"Name it" said Cornelius

Goku smiled "simple minister all you have to do is find someone related to the git and get him or her to enroll in the school search everywhere my only requirement is that this person is old enough to attend Hogwarts and not a pure blood"

"That's impossible and you know it you foul manipulative demon no self-respecting member of the Malfoy family would ever be with someone who isn't of pure magical blood" Umbridge screamed so close to the young Saiyans face he could feel her spit on his cheek

"Now Dolores it isn't as impossible as you make it sound the Malfoys are one of the largest pure blood families in the country what he is asking isn't impossible"

"But minister should why should we even listen to this thing for all we know it could have been created by the dark lord"

"Are you crazy woman" said Ruby as she descended from her hiding place on the ceiling "Goku doesn't have an evil bone in his body"

This just isn't my day Goku thought to himself "thanks for the words of confidence little sister but I've got my own proof" Goku went over to the wardrobe in his office grabbing the object in it and putting it on the desk

"Good lord is that what I think it is" asked Umbridge

On top of the desk was a wooden head that looked like a demon with a mouth full of fangs in between the eyes was the dark mark

(The vampires in priest but with the dark mark on its forehead)

"yes it's the head of a death drone a merciless killing machine that was in Hogwarts on Halloween it nearly killed me listen well Umbridge insult me all you want call me demon creature beast but call me a death eater again and there is nothing on earth that will stop me from ending your life now get out"

Terrified for her life Umbridge fled the office Goku politely said goodbye to the minister and he also left the office

"Wow Goku I never seen you that mad before I guess this job has done some good for you"

"You know you shouldn't be eavesdropping Ruby"

"I would have left if you sensed my energy but the big bad Saiyan isn't the only one who can disguise their KI"

"Fair enough"

(Time skip because right now this chapter is moving slower than a turtle caught in wet cement)

The next day Harry Hermione and Ron tried to figure out who Nicholas Flamel was hiding in the castle

"Okay we know Goku knows whatever it is so who's going to ask him" asked Hermione

"I'm not going anywhere near an angry super Saiyan" said Ron

"We could sneak in to Goku's office when he's not there"

Goku looked up from his breakfast to see Harry Hermione and Ron leave the great hall

"They could have just asked"

Twenty minutes later in Goku's office the golden trio were going through the drawers of Goku's desk

"Why does he use this if he doesn't write" said Ron as he looked through an empty drawer

Hermione looked through the drawer that had a pillow and a blanket "he sleeps on his desk"

"Probably" said Harry as he found a piece of paper in a scroll "I found something"

Harry unfolded the paper on the desk it looked like some kind of map but whoever drew it possibly had the worst hand writing in the entire universe

"What is this it looks like a two year old could have done better" said Hermione as she tried to read the map

"Only Goku could draw this thing"

"Harry could you figure it out" asked Ron

"Honestly I just know Goku made it whatever it is I have no idea" said Harry

The golden trio left planning on trying to decipher the map later

At the same time Goku was training in the forbidden forest Professor Dumbledore had given him permission to compete and he was going to give everything he had as he knew there were plenty of powerful martial artists in the world

Later that night Goku went back to his office exhausted after spending the day training in the forest he had a month to prepare for the tournament while still being on the lookout for Voldemort

Goku could sense his friend's energy around his desk so he knew they had taken the map he left for them "they still could have just asked" said Goku as grabbed the pillow and blanket from his drawer and got ready to sleep

Three weeks later Goku was at the airport with Professor Son and the two students he had selected to go with him one was a second year muggle born from Japan with blonde hair and whisker marks on his face wearing a sleeveless orange martial arts GI with a red spiral on the back

(If you can't figure out who it is you are possibly very stupid)

The other being a fourth year Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory wearing a yellow GI with a black belt they had just arrived in Japan a few hours before

"It's been many years since I've come to the Tenkaiichi Budokai"

"You've actually entered it" asked Goku

"Of course I have before I came to work at Hogwarts I was a world renowned martial artist"

"And now you're a sadistic drill sergeant who had hunter wasps chase me wearing a turtle shell that **literally** weighed a ton"

"To be more accurate little monkey it was ten tons frankly I was surprised you could move with it on"

After a few more minutes of playful banter between student and teacher and a taxi ride to the tournament grounds where they were quickly registered with Goku Naruto and Cedric heading to the area for the preliminaries

(you may be wondering why Naruto is in a dbz hp crossover well it's very simple you see Mahashi Kishimoto creator of Naruto was inspired by DBZ if you look closely at Naruto and Goku you can see the similarities between them now you have learned something new back to violent fiction)

The preliminaries were easy as most of the martial artists had only muggle level power

The eight people who made it to the finals stood in front of the tournament MC and a bald monk "congratulations to the eight of you for making it through the preliminaries now when I call your name please step forward so you can get your slot in the bracket"

"Jackie Chun" an old man wearing Chinese style fighting clothes walked up to the MC and grabbed a number from the box "number 4"

"Alright so you're in match number two"

"Namu ram" an Indian man wearing a turban walked forward and grabbed a number from the box "I am number 8"

"Alright you're in match number four"

"Krillin" a little bald boy a little smaller then Goku wearing the turtle uniform walked up and pulled a card out

"Number 1"

"Alright you are in the first match"

"Yamcha"

Yamcha dressed the same as in canon the first time he entered the tournament

"Number 3"

"Excellent you will be fighting Jackie Chun in the second match"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto stepped forward and grabbed a card

"Number 5"

"Alright you are in the third match"

"Cedric Diggory"

Cedric walked and picked number seven putting him in the fourth match against Namu

"Draco Malfoy"

What Goku thought as he saw the smug bastard he got expelled but there was something repulsive in his energy as he picked up number two putting him in the same bracket as that Krillin kid

"Goku"

Goku got number six which put him against Naruto

"All right now that the bracket is filled please wait here while I announce the first match" said the MC as he walked onto the arena when he and the monk were gone Goku walked over to Malfoy

"Why are you here Malfoy" the pureblood wizard smirked "simple creature to have your head hanging on my manor wall and your meat on my dining room table I wonder if Saiyan tastes like chicken"

Jackie Chun who was really Master Roshi knew about wizards and wasn't surprised by the pure bloods racism but everything after creature was bordering the towns of disgusting and loonyvile"

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Tenkaiichi Budokai now let's get on to the action our first round is between Draco Malfoy of England and Krillin"

The two competitors came out and stood facing each other "give up now you're in no way superior to me"

Krillin immediately hated this guy he had completely insulted him without ever even seeing him fight he wasn't a master but he was going to kick this guy's smug ass

"Here are the rules you may not strike below the belt or your opponent's eyes or in between their legs the match ends when either fighter is pined for ten seconds falls out of the ring or forfeits weapons are not allowed and you cannot kill your opponent is that clear"

"Yes sir" said Krillin

"Like I would waste time killing this weakling" said an over confident Malfoy

"You may begin" said the MC as Krillin charged at his opponent throwing a punch at his head Malfoy ducked and sent a round kick at Krillin hitting him square in the chest Krillin got up and got into the stance that was famous to martial artists across the world

"Kame"

Malfoy was angered this was the technique that left his father in saint mungoes for two months as the healers were barely able to save his life

"Hame" a blue ball of energy appeared in Krillins hands

Malfoy was not about to let him finish Green Ki surrounded the tips of his fingers as he charged slamming his KI infused hands into Krillins stomach making him collapse to his knees

Watching the fight Goku and a disguised Roshi were furious beyond belief

How dare that brat use an assassination level technique on Krillin? The Slytherin fang wasn't a technique to be used in a tournament as most of its victims died from the attack targeting the internal organs Roshi was furious he had entered the tournament in secret so he could make sure his student get arrogant if he won not watch him die in the first round

Goku was also furious that anyone would teach him that technique Hogwarts guidelines forbade learning of any of the four founders styles of martial arts until fourth year their ultimate techniques fifth he would probably have to beat Malfoy into a coma for using it

Krillin could barely stand up whatever that technique was it hurt like blonde lunch was in his body shooting everything up but it didn't affect KI apparently as Krillin was still holding the Kamehameha

"Ha" said Krillin as they were both enveloped by blue energy Malfoy was blown into the wall outside the arena his arms nothing more than stumps below the elbow

"Incredible Krillin has won his match"

Krillin was somehow able to stand up and limp to the waiting area but not before dropping out of the tournament due to his injuries in the fighting area Krillin stumbled a bit and Goku caught him before he could fall and hurt himself anymore

"Thanks I needed the help" said Krillin as Goku helped him onto his feet

"No problem thanks for taking out Malfoy for me"

"Yeah well the guy didn't think clearly and he now he has to live without arms"

In Hagrid's hut watching the tournament was Hagrid and the golden trio around Hagrid's fireplace

"Malfoy got his ass handed to him" said Ron laughing

"Serves that pure blood git right he didn't think straight and now he has to suffer for it" said Hermione

Harry couldn't wait for the next match as he ate some of the popcorn next to Hagrid who had a baby dragon in his lap

"Norbert likes the match too don't ya Norbert" the baby dragon growled in the half giants lap "Ye remember the deal you three I told ya about the stone and you three keep quiet about Norbert"

The golden trio nodded and watched the fire waiting for the second match

Chapter over I hope you have enjoyed I want two reviews before I even start writing chapter 10 enjoy


	10. Chapter 10

Goku and the Sorcerer's stone

Disclaimer I don't own DBZ or Harry Potter

Authors note everything is animated

Chapter 10

In Hagrid's hut the golden trio was huddled around the fire watching the Tenkaiichi Budokai

"Ladies and Gentlemen are you excited for the next match I know I am so here they are Yamcha and Jackie Chun

The two competitors walked into the arena as the crowd shouted their approval

"Time to see if this old body still has it"

"You may begin the match" said the MC

Yamcha ran at Jackie throwing a punch at him the elder fighter ducked under the attack before leaping into the air a delivering a roundhouse kick to his side sending him across the arena Yamcha flipped in midair standing where he was where the match started

"I'm impressed few men have recovered so quickly after one of my attacks"

"I was going to save this for the finals but you've forced my hand wolf fang fist" Yamcha charges at Jackie Chun an illusion of a wolf running with him Jackie simply smiles and punches the air creating a shock wave that sends Yamcha into the wall

"Ring out the winner is Jackie Chun" the crowd roars as Jackie helps Yamcha get up "you have great potential train hard it's the best advice I can give"

"Thanks I'll take that advice" said Yamcha as the two walked into the waiting area

"Well that was exciting wasn't our next fight is between Goku and Naruto"

Naruto walked out to the arena followed by Goku who was thinking of the conversation he had with Professor Dumbledore about him

Flash back

Goku was in Professor Dumbledore's office "Goku I believe you should know some things about one of the students Professor Son is taking to the Tenkaiichi Budokai"

"Okay"

Professor Dumbledore pulled out a file with a picture of Naruto "his Name is Naruto Uzumaki his parents are martial artists who live in Tokyo while he has no actual magical talent besides being able to fake it enough to pass his fighting style is unorthodox as it doesn't use KI"

If Goku had been drinking something at the moment he would have spit it out on his employer "if he doesn't use KI then how does he fight so good to qualify for the tournament"

"That's what I want you to find out if you face him I would want you to test his abilities even use super Saiyan if you have to"

"Of course sir"

Flash back over

Goku stared at Naruto

"Let's give these people a fight to remember okay Naruto"

"I was going to say the same thing to you Goku"

"Let the Match begin" shouted the MC at the top of his lungs

In the audience were a man with blonde hair and blue eyes and a woman with long red hair and violet eyes

"Fight Naruto kick that kids monkey tailed butt" the woman yelled

Naruto and Goku heard this while Goku had no idea who it was Naruto smiled

"No way am I going to lose" Naruto then began doing movements with his hands that Goku didn't understand

"Shadow clone Jutsu" in an explosion of smoke an army of Narutos were around Goku

This is awesome Goku thought as the clones charged Goku charged straight into the clones punching and kicking left and right making the clones disappear in a poof of smoke when all the clones were gone Goku was in the arena alone searching for Naruto he heard a noise above him and quickly leaped back as Naruto with a ball of spinning energy fell from the air the ball created multiple cracks in the arena around a crater the size of a man's head

"Note to self don't let that hit me" said Goku as he saw the damage it did

"Aw come on Goku I know your stronger than this you'd have to be to beat Malfoy Teme"

"That depends I'll go full power if you do"

Naruto sat down cross legged and closed his eyes "way ahead of you"

Goku felt a strange energy around Naruto he needed to go Super Saiyan before he was finished "Haaaaaa" Goku shouted as golden energy surrounded his body as he became a super saiyan just as Naruto gained orange rings around his eyes when he opened them they looked more like a frogs

Goku and Naruto charged at each other as the two met in the center of the arena the two threw blows at each other trying to push the other back after five minutes Goku was able to punch Naruto in the stomach only for it to be another clone

The real Naruto was in the corner of the arena with another of his sphere attacks but this one had a shuriken of wind surrounding it

"It's over Goku Wind Style Rasenshuriken" Naruto threw the attack at the young Saiyan who quickly fired a Kamehameha at the Rasenshuriken when the two powerful attacks collided created a powerful shock wave as the two attacks imploded sending the two out of the ring Goku avoided touching the ground by flying while Naruto just fell out of the ring

"Ring out I hope you had your DVR's at home on folks because that was one the most amazing fights I've ever seen" said the MC

Naruto got up "If you had used my power we could have clobbered that Saiyan" said a voice in his head

"We could have but it may not have been as fun Kurama" Naruto replied to the voice in his head

"Hey Goku here's a reward for kicking my butt" Naruto was then surrounded by a poof of smoke when it cleared in his place was an older looking Hermione without any clothes on and smoke covering the private areas

Goku covered his eyes "Ah don't look if Hermione doesn't kill me for seeing her naked then Bulma will and if Bulma doesn't kill me Ruby will and if Ruby doesn't finish the job then Mom will"

At Hagrid's cabin the male members of the golden trio were laughing "I knew you can be scary Hermione but I didn't know you were scary enough to whip a Saiyan" said Harry as he rolled on the floor holding his stomach

"I can't breathe it's so funny but it hurts so bad" said Ron as he banged his hand against the floor both boys stopped laughing when Hermione hit them with a frying pan

"Thank you for letting me borrow that Hagrid" said Hermione giving the half giant back his pan

"No problem Hermione but you have to admit it is kind of funny"

Hermione sighed she did think it was funny that someone so powerful could be afraid of a woman's wrath "Goku's smarter than he looks"

Meanwhile there was a brief intermission because of the multiple perverts in the audience and one perverted turtle hermit in disguise who suffered blood loss from Narutos transformation

"Ok folks that was unexpected also know that the technique used has been banned from this tournament due to its effect on the audience" the perverts groaned "anyways on to our last fight of the quarter finals Cedric Diggory Vs. Namu Ram"

(Despite putting the sexy Jutsu in this fiction and others I want to remind the people of the world **I REALLY HATE PERVERTS**)

"Well this is interesting" said Hagrid

"Why Hagrid"

"Well Hermione before Gohan was offered the job Professor Dumbledore offered it to Namu he refused though and from what I've seen that Diggory boys no pushover"

The Golden trio could see where he was going with this it was going to be a good fight

Cedric bowed to Namu "may the best man win"

Namu also bowed "thank you young one let me see the abilities of Hidden Badger Kung Fu"

"You two may begin"

Cedric placed his hands on the ground yellow KI began to form around it until it was like boxing gloves Cedric then charged at Namu fighting in a way that looks very similar to kick boxing Namu simply moved in out of the attacks Namu then flipped over Cedric and attempted to strike at a pressure point when Cedric sank into the ground

Goku watching the match was impressed from what professor Sprout told him there were few Hufflepuffs who mastered the quicksand technique in under a year Cedric reappeared behind Namu as the two began exchanging blows with each other Cedric careful to dodge Namu's attempts of hitting his pressure points

Namu flipped back "you are quite skilled but I have no intention of losing"

"Neither do I"

Cedric then charged at Namu leaping into the air striking at Namu from the left and right Namu ducked under the attacks and with a quick strike to Cedric's stomach Namu then attacked pressure points on the fourth years arms and legs making Cedric fall to the ground

"You have fought well and as such I have only disabled your limbs for one minute had you been not such a skilled fighter I would have disabled them for longer"

"Cedric Diggory cannot continue as such the winner is Namu Ram"

Twenty seconds after the announcement Cedric regained control of his limbs and walked out of the arena with Namu standing in the arena

"Since Krillin has withdrawn Jackie Chun will advance to the final round we will now see who Jackie will be facing Goku the pint size powerhouse or Namu Ram the quick moving master of pressure points"

The crowd roars in approval as Goku and Namu walk onto the arena

As soon as the MC was out of the arena Goku and Namu charge at each other Namu aims at Goku's legs trying to end the match quickly but Goku having watched the last fight dodges the attacks

Goku flips back and fires a beam of KI at Namu the man flips over the attack and charges forward Goku then spins like a high speed top as he moves forward Namu can't strike the spinning saiyan and is pushed back Namu was nearly pushed out of the ring when Goku stopped spinning

"I don't feel so good" said a dizzy Goku

Namu then kicked Goku and he landed on the other side of the arena Namu was about to kick Goku out of the ring when his tail wrapped around his legs and threw him to the floor Namu quickly got up

"I will finish this" Namu then leaped into the air and crossed his arms before diving down "In the name of Buddha" Namu then with his crossed hands landed directly on Goku's neck just as he was about to get up

Namu was about to leave the arena when Goku stood up holding onto his neck

"But how the Tenduku Jiken should have knocked you out for ten days how in brahma are you standing"

"I'm just lucky I guess" said a smiling Goku

the young Saiyan then leaped into the air and firing a barrage of KI down on Namu covering the arena in smoke Namu tried to sense for Goku when suddenly Goku appeared in the smoke and kicked Namu sending the Indian man out of the arena

"We have a winner the winner and our second finalist is Goku"

Goku was happy about this

Meanwhile Jackie Chun was watching the young Saiyan "I can't afford to hold back any punches against this one"

Two hours later the final round has begun both sides not showing even the slightest signs of backing down to the other Goku and Jackie Chun both decide to use their ace in the hole

"Kame" "Kame"

"Hame" "Hame"

"Ha" "Ha"

Two beams of blue energy collide on the arena both trying to push the other back but Jackie manages to push the beam at the young Saiyan who with every ounce of willpower in his tiny little body to push both beams up into the sky

"You're pretty good for a little kid"

"And you've kept yourself in shape old man"

"Let's end this like true warriors with one final clash" Goku nodded and the two rushed at each other the two proud and powerful martial artists leaped into the air both delivering a kick into the others gut

With both landing on their knees and Goku collapsing with a smile on his face

"Ladies and Gentlemen after the fiercest battle in this tournaments long history we have a winner Jackie Chun"

The old man calmly took his prize money and after removing the itchy wig on his head collected his student

(Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 10 read and review cause this story's almost over)


	11. Chapter 11

Goku and the Sorcerer's stone

You've seen the disclaimer for 10 chapters so you know I own nothing

Sorry I haven't updated in a month I've been busy with some of my other stories

Chapter 11

The Golden Trio and Hagrid were in awe at the match they had just seen

"I can't believe Goku lost he's never lost" said Harry surprised at what he saw

"Goku's legs weren't as long Jackie Chun's so his kick didn't go as deep as his" said Hermione

Behind them they heard a noise the four in the hut turned to see Crabbe and Goyle Malfoys former cronies running towards the castle

"You think they saw Norbert" asked Ron

"We can't risk it we need to get to them before they get to Snape" said Harry as he and Hermione rushed out of the hut with their wands out with Ron not that far behind as they chased the two Slytherin's

"They're heading for the dungeons" said Harry he then fired a red ball of Ki blast at Crabbe hoping to trip him but Goyle deflected it sending it right back at Harry who ducked under the attack

"How the hell did the two morons do that" asked a surprised Ron

"Let's find out winggardium leviosa" said Hermione the two large boys were then levitating in mid air

"Now did you see anything unusual in Hagrid's hut" the two bumbling Slytherin's nodded their heads

Hermione then started shaking them in the air like they were ragdolls "now are you sure you saw something" said Hermione with the same voice they nodded again and this time Hermione levitated them over two suits of armor the spears they were carrying were inches away from their royal jewels

"Now are you absolutely positive you saw anything because I'd hate to lose my focus and drop you"

Harry and Ron were watching the interrogation in awe and fear "Bloody hell no wonder Goku's scared of her" said Ron the red head then winced as Crabbe was dropped onto the spear Hermione had then thrown him onto the floor after he passed out "There went that ancient and noble house"

"What do you mean" asked Harry

"Most pureblood families stop trying to have kids after they get an heir as far as I know your dad and my family are the few that don't do that" said Ron

Harry nodded Purebloods were morons

"Now then Goyle either you forget about what you saw the easy way or from the extreme pain nod once for easy and nod twice for painful"

Goyle seeing what happened to his friend nodded his head

"Good boy" Hermione then lowered the smarter than his friend (at least) pureblood onto the floor away from the suit of armor

"I would drop him off at the hospital wing" said Hermione Goyle somehow picked up his friend and dragged him off no one on the golden trio spoke until they were gone

"Hermione do you have any idea what you just did you just destroyed the line of an ancient and noble house people have gone to Azkaban for doing less than that"

"It's not my problem pure bloods don't have sex after they have a kid" said Hermione "what is our problem Norbert needs to go before Crabbe and Goyle rat out Hagrid"

Goku and the rest of the group from Hogwarts had just got off the plane Goku was happy to get out of that big metal death trap flying with Ki was way better and with no mean ladies telling him to stop eating so much food

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up" said Goku the rest of his group nodded as they went to get a cab to take them to kings cross station

Goku sensed the familiar energy and walked into the café sitting at a table across from Lily "Hi mom"

"Hi sweet heart congratulations on second place your father didn't even get that far his first time competing"

"Thanks I'm going to guess you didn't come here just to congratulate me"

"This year's changed you your more mature more battle hardened if I knew you'd be like this I wouldn't have let you go to Hogwarts" 

"Mom you didn't know about the seal or about what happened to my biological father or Malfoy or the pink toad"

"Ugh I remember her she was a year above me not much of a witch outside of defense"

"Yeah well I gave her a wild goose chase" said a smiling Goku

"There's the Goku I remember I'm glad to see the little boy I raised isn't completely gone"

"Mom I'll always be your little boy literally but I am growing up" said Goku

"I know Goku promise me something you protected your brother when he was a baby from Voldemort I beg you don't stop protecting him"

"I won't don't worry Harry won't end up like me I promise" Goku then stood up and hugged his mother

"Goku I would recommend flying there's a crowd of reporters wanting to interview you"

"Thanks for the warning mom love you"

"Love you too"


	12. not a chapter

This is not a chapter

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Fanfiction community

Thank you for taking the time out of what I assume is a busy schedule

To read the work of a humble filmmaker

But there is something that must be addressed

I have a learning disability I don't know where to put punctuation

It drove many an English teacher crazy

And even though I am not able to know exactly where to place punctuation

Thousands of readers read my stories every month on every continent

And in more countries then I can count

So if you're looking for something that's grammatically correct

**READ A BOOK **

To those of you who don't insult me for my lack of punctuation

I'm sorry for getting your hopes up


	13. Chapter 13

Goku and the Sorcerer's stone

Chapter 13

Authors note

I think the weird advertisements on our stories is really stupid

Also please vote on my poll if you like my work and I know there's thousands of you that do

Vote vote and vote some more please

Now onto to the story

Goku flew through the air feeling the wind rush around him as he flew through the air

"This never gets old" he shouted as he flipped through the air before continuing flying towards Hogwarts

"How are we supposed to get a dragon off the grounds Hermione" Ron asked

"I'm thinking Ronald" Hermione said

"What's this about a dragon" the golden trio turned to see a smiling Goku looking up at them

"What dragon" Harry said hoping his brother wouldn't figure it out

"Oh so if I went to Professor Dumbledore he would say there isn't a dragon here at all"

"Okay Goku there is a dragon and we need to get it out of the castle before Crabbe and Goyle tell Snape"

"Isn't there a dragon reserve or something I could just drop it off at"

"The closest one is in Romania"

Goku frowned "Um we should probably hurry cause Severus and the two dumdums are heading towards Hagrid's hut"

"We'll distract them you get Norbert off the grounds" said Hermione

"Got it wait whose Norbert"

"The dragon at least not all of the old Goku is gone"

"Mom thought so too by the way she says hi" Goku said before taking off

Harry Hermione and Ron hid behind a corner as they saw Professor Snape walk out of the castle with Crabbe who was walking funny thanks to Hermione and Goyle were behind him

Hermione held out her wand and pointed it at the ground in front of Snape "Glacius" she said under her breath a blast of frozen wind was launched from her wand and froze the path in front of Snape causing him to slip and fall on his black cloaked ass Hermione repeated the charm in front of Crabbe and Goyle causing the two Slytherin's to fall on top of Snape

"Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle get your fat bodies off me this instant" Snape roared

Harry Ron and even Hermione were struggling to hold in their giggles as they went to Hagrid's hut

After five minutes Snape burst into Hagrid's Hut "All right Hagrid where is it"

"Where's what Severus" Hagrid asked

"You know damn well what I'm talking about" Snape took out his wand "Accio Dragon"

Somewhere over the English Channel Goku nearly lost his grip on Norbert "Will you stop squirming it's a long flight to Romania"

Goku suddenly stopped midair "Wait a minute where the heck is Romania"

Meanwhile back at Hagrid's hut nothing happened

"Well Severus Yeh can see there's no dragon"

A furious Snape then turned his wand at Harry "You where is it knowing your like that arrogant swine of a father you had some hand in this"

A furious Hagrid moved in front of Harry and Snape "Severus if Yeh wish to keep breathing ye won't threaten students in my house" Hagrid roared Ki visible around his body

Snape lowered his wand "Very well Hagrid I know who is the superior fighter between us one hundred points from Gryffindor"

"On what grounds" shouted Harry

"For smuggling an illegal creature off the grounds be lucky there's no evidence or you'd be in Azkaban faster than you could say Quidditch"

Snape left the half giants hut followed by Crabbe and Goyle who may have said something if not fear of Hermione making not

At the same time on top of a building in France Goku and Norbert looking at a map

"Okay Romania may or may not be the country that looks like a heel" said Goku "But it could be the really big country to the east"

"Rar"

"No I'm not asking for directions" said Goku "I am a Saiyan we can figure this out" as Goku tried to look at the map again

"You know maybe reading lessons wouldn't be the end of the world" said Goku

A month later Harry is eating when Goku burst into the great hall "Food" faster than the road runner who goes meep meep Goku was on top of the Gryffindor table stuffing morsel after morsel into his mouth

After two minutes of eating everything on the Gryffindor table Goku walked over to Professor Dumbledore

"Headmaster I ne I nee"

"I'm sorry Goku I don't understand"

"I NEED READING LESSONS" Goku shouted this caused a humorous chain reaction of spit takes from everyone but Dumbledore at the staff table covering the young saiyan in pumpkin juice and fire whiskey

"I also need a bath" Goku then smelt his armpit "on the bright side my pits don't smell like dragon crap anymore"

"May I ask Goku why the sudden interest in learning to read?"

"Yes" Goku stopped for a second everyone listening to why the academically un teachable Saiyan wanted to learn how to read "So I never will have to ask for directions again"

This caused a massive cheer from the male students and a massive sigh from the female ones

"Very well my office at nine o clock also I'm quite the fan of lemon drops" Goku nodded understanding the hidden message

Very little passed during the next six months for Harry Hermione and Ron they had to balance studying for their finals and worrying about Voldemort who they figured was the one who was trying to steal the stone bursting into the castle to steal it

"I don't get it why would Voldemort want the stone according to Hagrid he just disappeared fighting Goku" said Harry as they were sitting by the lake

"Well let's approach it from his point of view I went to kill you and the Potters for whatever reason I try to kill Goku first but he transforms"

"Wait he could turn into a super Saiyan when he was one" asked Ron

"No Ron according to Hagrid Goku turned into a giant monkey so Voldemort fought the monkey and Harry and his parents escaped Voldemort used some kind of seal to make sure Goku could never transform into the monkey again"

"But how did he disappear"

"Well Hagrid said that at the same time the seal was put on Goku he was hit with a giant Ki blast if Voldemort survived he would be recovering"

"That's why he wants the stone to regain his full power" said Harry

"We have to tell Dumbledore" said Hermione as the three ran back into the castle running into Goku

"Hey Harry what's the rush" said Goku

"Goku where's Professor Dumbledore" said Hermione

"Uh he had some business in the ministry but he'll be back by tonight"

"The stone might be gone by tonight" said Ron

"Wait why" said Goku "Oh you think Voldemort is trying to steal the stone" Goku thought for a moment "Oh crap he might be able to break through the seal"

"What seal" asked Harry and Ron

"Not important right now we have to get to the third floor now"

Harry Ron and Hermione followed Goku as they ran to the third floor corridor when they got there Ron tried to open the door

"It's locked"

"Oh for goodness sakes are you a wizard or not" Hermione then pointed her wand at the door "Alohamora"

The door opened and the four ran in looking to see Fluffy the giant three headed dog sleeping like a baby

"Hermione you try and find a teacher me Ron and Goku will go down"

"No way someone needs to make sure you don't get killed or worse expelled"

"You really need to get your priorities straight Hermione" said Goku as the four leapt into the trapdoor

And that is the end of the chapter


	14. Chapter 14

Goku and the Sorcerer's stone

This is the last chapter of Goku and the sorcerer's stone I want to say thank you to everyone whose read the series and I hope you continue to read the rest of the series

A final message on my poll there is a 3 way tie for what story I will write after this they are

Rise of Namigakure

The brotherhood of Konoha pranksters

The Toxic Kitsune

I leave the choice to you my loyal followers choose which story will come next

And now the final chapter of Goku and the sorcerer's stone

Chapter 14

Harry Ron Goku and Hermione having escaped the jaws of the three headed dog fluffy fell in to the pit landing in a green squishy thing

"What is this stuff" asked Goku

"It's devil snares don't move" said Hermione "Goku send a ball of Ki into the air"

"But you just said"

"I know what I said just send a ball of Ki into the air before we die"

Goku listening to the scary muggle born launches a ball of Ki into the air causing the deadly plant to shrivel causing the four eleven year olds to fall Goku acting quickly catches Harry and Ron with his arms and he grabbed Hermione around the waist with his tail Goku managed to hold them up Goku managed to slow their fall before falling onto the castle floor

The four then got up

"Well come on we have to get moving" said Harry "we have to stop Voldemort"

After an impressive display of flight from Harry who was chased by flying keys the four walked into a room that looked like a giant chessboard mounds of stone were all around staring at the four now with their eyeless faces were four wooden beings with razor sharp claws on their hands and legs and fangs

"Harry you ron and Hermione get out of here"

"But Goku"

"That's an order now get out of here before you get hurt" Harry Ron and Hermione ran for the door one of the death drones tried to attack them but Goku moving faster than the eye could see and punched it into a wall

"I'm your opponent not the first years"

The death drones roared including the one who pulled itself out of the wall and charged at the young saiyan who turned into a super saiyan and charged into the fray Goku ducked under one of the drones as he slammed his fist into one while being scratched by the others on his back causing him to scream out in pain

Goku punched the one who attacked him and flew into the air "please let me get this right" Goku slammed his hands together sticking up his middle and index fingers "Wyvern Cyclone" from Goku's hands a miniature tornado was unleashed that was able to destroy one of the death drones

Goku cancelled the technique as it drained a lot of his energy "explains why those prefects combined their energies to pull that move off"

The three remaining death drones leaped into the air Goku blocked their attacks before countering when they were back on the ground he fired Ki blast after Ki blast at the drones

One of the drones opened its mouth and released a steam of green light Goku dived to avoid the emerald beam of death "these things can use Avada Kedavra I'm in trouble"

While Goku was distracted one of the drones leaped into the air and knocked him into the ground Goku focused Ki into his hands and slammed it into the ground as he hit it "Volcanic slam" the Ki then rose out of the ground at random taking out the drones but not before one was able to unleash Avada Kedavra the curse hit Goku slamming him into the wall

Goku was dead

Goku found himself in an office where everything was supersized "well welcome to death"

Goku looked to see sitting at a desk was a red skinned giant "WHAT I'm dead"

"No you're not but that thing is" the giant pointed at a bloody thing "What the hell is that" Goku asked

"That isn't a concern right now" Goku turned to see a man he only saw in a memory his biological father Bardock dressed the same as when he died only with a halo above his head

"Hey Kakarot long time no see"

"My name is Goku now" said Goku

"Right listen I only have a few minutes before your spirit gets sent back to your body first off don't act like a standard Saiyan they're arrogant douchebags especially your older brother"

"Wait I have a brother"

"Yeah he's the reason I wasn't looking forward to another kid no offence"

"None taken"

"Second have you taken your battle name yet"

"My what"

"What kind of backwards planet were you raised on"

"Earth"

"you should have one any way a battle name is the name of a sensei you feel helped shape who you are for example I took the name Senju after I trained with a man named Hashirama for five years on earth"

Goku then began to fade "Looks like our time is up we'll meet again just not too soon I hope"

Goku nodded before he faded away completely

Goku woke up "Ugh my head" he looked around and sensed Harry fighting a dark energy "Voldemort"

Inside the stone chamber harry was being tossed around like a rag doll from the possessed wizard

"Why won't you just bleed already you stupid child" the wizard being irritated with Harry grabs him by the neck

"Very well if you won't give me your blood the seal will take it" Voldemort then threw Harry into the seal energy began to surge around him

"The seal still isn't broken it must be the mud blood" Voldemort then threw Hermione into the seal

"Voldemort" the dark wizard turned to see an angry super saiyan "That's not possible my death drones killed you"

"It's hard to find good help these days isn't it" said Goku

"You won't stop me Saiyan I am the great immortal lord Voldemort Akiron"

But this time Goku didn't feel anything "But how can this be the fragment of soul should be causing you to fall to your knees before me"

So that's what that thing was thought Goku "lord Voldemort you have filled the world with fear and death for far too long it is time you faced the wrath of SON GOKU"

Goku then charged at the wizard Voldemort who activated the Slytherin fang Goku ducked under the slash from the assassination technique Goku then punched him into the air and then appearing behind him slammed him back down

"Kame Hame Ha" Goku unleashed a full power Kamehameha on to Voldemort

Goku landed next to the possessed Quirell as he began to turn to dust "You think you have defeated me Son Goku you have only delayed my inevitable rise to power" the possessed Quirell then turned completely into dust

Goku then turned to see Harry and Hermione surrounded in pulsing blue energy "Harry Hermione" Goku rushed into the seal barrier and pulled out Hermione and Harry they seemed fine but then he saw their eyes

Harry's eyes had retained their natural color but his pupils were gone and three comma like shapes were at the edge of his eyes in a triangle pattern

Hermione's were also the same color but her pupils were simply gone

"I'm going to need to talk with professor Dumbledore about this"

The next week in the hospital wing both Harry and Hermione woke up "welcome back to the land of the living"

Harry turned to see Goku downing a bottle of coke "Oh god how I've missed Coke pumpkin juice is a good substitute but it isn't the same thing"

Harry sighed at least it was only coke and not root beer

(My homage to the cats of cat scratch)

"So congratulations" said Goku

"On what" Harry asked

"Oh a couple of things Gryffindor won the house cup a couple hours ago you won them a two hundred points for not backing down to a dark lord oh and your bloodline mutation"

"My what" Harry asked

"A bloodline mutation is a rare ability among pure bloods families they say in a thousand families only one will have one" said Hermione

"Thanks Hermione and because of my blood and that you were thrown into an active blood seal you two got a blood line mutation all you have to do to activate it is focus on your eyes"

Hermione immediately was trying it turning her mutation on and off while Harry was unsure "do you know what it can do"

"Professor Dumbledore says that's something you will have to figure out on your own" said Goku before standing up "You should rest Harry the year is ending tomorrow"

Goku was standing in professor Dumbledore's office "well Goku what will you do now that you don't have a horcrux on your belly button"

"I think I'll see the world and what kind of opponents there are of course I'll visit my family and be back in September assuming I still have a job"

"Hogwarts is always open to you my friend but don't cut your travels short because of the school year you could take temporary teaching jobs eat hamburgers the size of iguanas just keep a constant eye out for Voldemort"

"Of course"

And now the villains epilogue mha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!

In a dark mansion in the middle of the Albanian forest two figures were speaking one was an old man wearing samurai style armor the other was a pale snake like man

"Well the stone was a failure" said Voldemort

"Indeed riddle but soon this world will be ours" said the old man his eyes flashing red

In a remote part of the galaxy two a monitor activated "Lord Zarbon a phenomenal power level has been detected"

Zarbon the blue skinned alien from the 'death' of Bardock walked over to the monitor

"These readings can't be right send a low class trooper"

"But sir that would take two years to reach the planet"

"Do not question my order what would lord Freiza say if a elite trooper was killed because of your foolishness"

"Of course lord Zarbon you are correct the will of Freiza will be carried out"

And that is the end of the chapter tune in during march for Goku and the chamber of secrets if it is not up by march twenty fifth send a message cause my memory isn't that good sometimes

Until we meet again


End file.
